Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector used for communication equipment, electric devices, or electronic appliances, such as mobile terminals, projectors, television sets, etc., and it relates particularly to measures against the rocking motion of a connecting object in insertion direction, longitudinal pitch direction or upward direction, which are realized with a simple structure designed to achieve a connector with reduced profile height.
Background Art
Typically, connectors for connecting a connecting object (flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter called “FPC”), flexible flat cable (hereinafter called “FFC”), thin coaxial cable, and the like) with the help of a pivoting member by rotating the pivoting member comprise at least a plurality of contacts, a housing, and a pivoting member. Connectors that rotate a pivoting member to connect a connecting object to contacts are roughly classified into two types: front-lock type connectors and back-lock type connectors. In front-lock type connectors the pivoting member is rotated on the connecting object insertion side, while in back-lock type connectors the pivoting member is rotated on the side opposite from where the connecting object is inserted. Herein, only a back-lock type connector is described.
Hereinafter, a front-lock type connector with fixtures, a back-lock type connector and a connector for achieving a low profile, the latter two having been proposed by the applicant, are exemplified.
A back-lock type connector proposed by the applicant is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-71160 (Patent Document 1); a connector for achieving a low profile in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-141956 (Patent Document 2); and a back-lock type connector with locking members in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-147271 (Patent Document 3). A front-lock type connector with fixtures is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-134708 (Patent Document 4).
[Patent Document 1]
According to the abstract of Patent Document 1, the invention has the object to provide a connector which is capable of securely pressing an FPC 40 or FFC onto contact portions 22 of contacts 14 by means of a slider 16 without the strength, specifications, etc. of respective members degrading, and of achieving excellent operability, narrower pitches, and reduction in profile height. For the reduction in profile height, this connector comprises elastic portions 34 and fulcrum portions 32 between the contact portions 22 and connection portions 24 of the contacts 14, the contact portions 22, the elastic portions 34, the fulcrum portions 32, and the connection portions 24 being arranged roughly in the form of a crank. Further, pressure receiving portions 20 extending from the elastic portions 34 are provided on positions opposite the connection portions 24, while pressing portions 36 are provided longitudinally parallel to the slider 16. The slider 16 is mounted to the housing 12 in such a way that the pressing portions 36 are pivotable between the connection portions 22 and the pressure receiving portions 20 of the contacts 14. With this configuration, the above object can be achieved.
[Patent Document 2]
According to the abstract of Patent Document 2, the invention has the object to provide a low-profile connector 20 with a configuration that makes a height of approximately 0.6 mm possible. This low-profile connector 20, into which an FPC 10 or FFC can be plugged or from which an FPC 10 or FFC can be pulled, comprises a plurality of contacts 24 having contact portions 32 which are brought into contact with the FPC 10 or FFC, and a housing 22 in which these contacts 24 are held/arranged and that has a fitting portion 30 into which the FPC 10 or FFC is inserted. The contacts 24 protrude from the housing 22 and are arranged parallel to a hard board 46 or the FPC. The contacts 24 are provided with contact portions 32 on the hard board 46 or FPC side. At least the contact portions 32 or the parts protruding from the housing 22 are not covered by the housing 22. With this configuration, the low-profile connector 20 can achieve the above object.
[Patent Document 3]
According to the abstract of Patent Document 3, the invention has the object to provide a connector which is capable of having a further reduced profile height without causing connection failures, and which can ensure, even with a small number of pins, a stable holding force on an FPC. An FPC 80 is provided with anchoring portions 82, and locking members 18 are mounted on a housing 12. The locking members 18 comprise first pieces 20 having, on a first side, engaging portions 24 for engaging with the anchoring portions 82, on a second side, pressure receiving portions 26 pressed by a pivoting member 16, and protruding portions 34 protruding inward on the tips of the pressure receiving portions; second pieces 22 having, on the second side, connection portions 30 for connecting to a board; and connecting fulcrum portions 32 for connecting the first side of the first pieces 20 to the first side of the second pieces 22.
Thus, a connector is disclosed wherein, when the pivoting member 16 is rotated to engage the engaging portions 24 of the locking members 18 with the anchoring portions 82 of the FPC 80, the second pieces 22 are not present in positions opposite the engaging portions 24, and wherein the housing 12 is provided with recesses 42 in positions corresponding to the locking members 18.
[Patent Document 4]
According to the abstract of Patent Document 4, the invention has the object to firmly ground a shielding member of an FPC. Therefore, a connector for a flexible board is disclosed, wherein a housing 3 is provided with a plurality of signal contacts 11 and ground contacts 12a, 12b, the ground contacts 12a, 12b being integrally molded articles comprised of connection portions 61 that are directly connected to a ground connecting piece 24 connected to a shielding member 22 of an FPC 2, press-fit pieces that are press-fit into the housing 3, and fixed tabs 64 that are fixed on a printed wiring board 3 and connected to the ground.